


Welovesherlollies: Strong Enough for Both of Us

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, sex with feelings, sherlock does some thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>”NO, Molly please.”</em>
</p>
<p>He still remembered his screams.</p>
<p>
  <em>Brown eyes fading looked up at him, a soft smile grazing her lips. “It’ll be okay” she’d said.</em>
</p>
<p>He still remembered her trying to console him when he should have been the one to tell her that she’d be okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry” she’d whispered before closing her eyes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Strong Enough for Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/gifts).



> This is for the absolutely amazingly talented Flavia, she drew the picture as a comission for me, and was so sweet to ask if i'd write a little something for it.
> 
> When someone like Flavia asks, how could I possibly decline? XD

_”NO, Molly please.”_

He still remembered his screams.

_Brown eyes fading looked up at him, a soft smile grazing her lips. “It’ll be okay” she’d said._

He still remembered her trying to console him when he should have been the one to tell her that  _she’d_  be okay.

_“I’m sorry” she’d whispered before closing her eyes._

Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts by small hands running through his curls.

“I’m here Sherlock, i’m safe” she told him as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

She’d survived against all odds, showing Sherlock and everyone else who ever doubted, just how strong Molly Hooper really was.

Sherlock wrapped his arms tenderly around her body and sighed when Molly’s hand came to rest on his face.

The silence between them was not from the lack of words, they had much to discuss. Molly had seen though, she’d seen how he needed –  _craved_  – contact and so, she’d kissed him when she’d walked fully into the living room of 221B Baker Street.

There was a trail of their clothes through the flat, having been dropped slowly as they’d moved to the bedroom.

Sherlock had gone to the bed while watching Molly drop her last pieces of clothing, revealing to him the still red scar from the bullet that had almost taken her from him.

She had walked to him and he’d pulled her down, pulled her down where they were pressed so closely together that all he could feel was  _her_ , where all he could smell was  _her_ , and he’d kissed the scar, remembered the fright and horror of that day and the days that followed.

She was here now though, his Molly, the one who mattered the most.

Sherlock turned them around, placing Molly underneath his body where he could kiss and worship every part of her.

He pulled a sweet sigh from her lips when he circled his tongue around her dusty pink nipple. His hand travelled down her body, pinching her other nipple lightly, feeling the soft flesh of her stomach, before reaching her already soaking folds.

Sherlock shivered at the familiarity of Molly’s body as he relearned every little part of it.

“Sherlock” Molly sighed before pulling his mouth back up to hers, letting one hand wok its way down between their bodies to grab his prick.

Sherlock gave a grunt when Molly swirled a finger around the head, spreading beads of pre-cum down his length.

The pull of her hand on his cock made it obvious to Sherlock that she wanted him inside of her, that she wanted to feel his cock stretching the walls of her cunt as he’d done so many times before.

They gave noise to a string of moans in unison when he finally pushed into her, they moved in perfect synchronisation like they’d never been parted.

Molly whined when her cunt started clenching as her orgasm crested and Sherlock wasn’t far behind and with a loud growl of her name he spilled himself inside of her, his head dropping to her neck, and his mouth leaving kisses on her heated skin.

oOoOo

“I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“What if it happens again? I don’t believe i’m strong enough to survive losing you Molly.”

Molly was silent as she raised her gaze to stare up at him.

“You made your last vow to John and Mary; i’m making mine to you.”

“I vow that i’ll be strong enough for the both of us.”

Molly kissed him before he could rebuff, and made him forget with her lips the way only Molly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos would be highly appreciated ^^


End file.
